endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathétique
Original Link Posted on 25 March 2015 Transcript - Whoa, sorry. - It's okay. - How long was I out? - A couple of hours. - Long drive. - Feeling better? - Yeah. - Some coffee? - Yes, please. Thank you. - Who's this? - Um, Jake. - Oh. It's beautiful. - Thank you. Robyn? Hey. What's going on? Robyn, look at me. What? What? Hey, look it's okay. - The music. Can you turn it off? Just turn it off. TURN OFF THE MUSIC. CAN YOU TURN OFF THE MUSIC? - Yes. Yes. Hey. What's going on? - What was that? - I don't know, a glitch? - Why did that happen? - I don't know. - The Pathetique. The second movement. Beethoven. Why did that--? - I don't know. - Did you do that? - No I didn't-- - Why did you do that? - I didn't do anything. - I have to go. I have to go right now. - What are you talking about? Hey, calm down. Robyn, what's going on? Hey, hey, hey, look at me, it's okay. Look. It's just me. - There was a message ... ... it was from him ... - From who? - Wayland. Pramik. That was him ... - Okay. Hey, it's okay. Look. Look at me. Look at me. - The recital. The recital. The fundraiser. They know that I'm here. - Okay. Hey, hey. - When the two men came in and they took my mom and I hostage ... ... that was ... I was playing that song. - You were playing? - I practiced for months and I haven't played since. - Okay. - That's when it all started. - What? - And then a few ... five years later I got that voicemail. I got a missed call from an unknown number, and it was that, it was that, it was just that. The Pathetique. The second movement. - Okay. - They know I'm here. And they're letting us know that they can do something about it. They're letting us know that they're coming for us now. - Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, Robyn. Robyn, hey, look, it's just me. I'm the only one here. - I don't want him to come. - Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You know why? Wayland is just a sad, weird old man, with far too much time and money on his hands. You hear that, Wayland? You are a sad, miserable old fart and no one likes you. Okay? Look, this is what he does, okay, and it's all he has. That's it. He wants us ... ... there you go ... to be afraid. He thrives on fear but, look at me, hey, we're not gonna be afraid. You and I are not gonna give him what he wants. Okay? So if he want to play games like a little child, let him. He'll be the child, okay? - Okay. - Okay. You okay? Hey, it's okay. I know. I know. It's okay. Extra Notes *The music Robyn mentions is the following Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Music Category:Jake Category:Robyn Sanning Category:Stella Category:March 2015 Category:Wayland Vyctory Category:Pramik Category:Kidnap Category:Jake Music